Smurfs: Time Smurfed again
by swarlock
Summary: The Smurfs traveling through time find a village similar to theirs. But something is amiss. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Smurfs, They are the property of Studio Peyo. This is just my version of them for my own amusement and pleasure.

This story takes place in The Hanna-Barbera Smurfs Season Nine universe.

TIME SMURFED AGAIN PART ONE By Steven "Swarlock" Acevedo

In the year 2005:

It's a happy day in the forest of Smurfland. The birds are singing, the rabbits are are either hopping around or eating grass and carrots. Nestled in the woods exist tiny mushroom houses and little blue people are dancing and laughing with joy. This is the world of the Smurfs.

Suddenly without warning, tiny airplanes carrying bombs in their cargo hatches fall into the mushroom homes. There are flames everywhere, smurfs are running to leave but the fire rises higher. The planes vanish as soon as they appeared.

The smoke now clearing finds several smurfs either pummled by the bombardment or under the rubble of their houses. In the middle of all this, a baby smurf wails loudly. His family is gone.

All is quiet. Then he hears something.

He dries his tears upon seeing a strange rainbow colored swirling tornado appear in the distance on a hill. Out drop several familar faces and pieces of crystals plopping into the burnt grass every which way.

"Is every smurf all right," Papa Smurf asks picking himself off the ground. "We're all all right, Papa," Smurfette says.  
"Where are we now?" Handy asked.  
"I don't believe it," Hefty says looking all around him. "We're home, everyone. We're home!"

Then he pauses in his glee.

"No!" he says with a frusatrated look. "We're not home at all. The Great Oak is usually on the south side of the forest. This one is facing North."

"Somehow we've landed in a different time that looks like our world but it's different somehow," Papa says.

All the smurfs look dissapointed learning this news.  
"I HATE not being back in our own home again!" Grouchy grumbles.

"Oh, But look at the forest!" Smurfette cries out. Papa Smurf and the others could not believe their eyes. It looked like the same forest, but clearly it had been through much devastation.

"And look below," Snappy points out. "The houses. They look just like ours."

A gasp in unision broke out as they turned to see it.

"Our village. Or some smurf's at any rate," Greedy said.

"Grappling grasshoppers, Pappy? Who could've done this?" Sassette asked the older smurf.  
"I don't know, Sassette. But we're going to find out"  
Papa replied.

They all got down the hill as quickly as they could.

"There doesn't to be any survivors," Hefty looking through the rubble of the mushroom village, "Hello!" he shouted "Is any smurf here alive? Anybody?"

"Waaaah!"

Turning around Hefty saw the baby smurf crying loudly.

"Oh my smurfness! Papa Smurf! Smurfs! Every smurf come quickly."

Smurfette was the first to arrive and as she leaned over to pick up the baby she saw something else that made her shiver with fear.

"Aaaa!"

The other smurfs saw what she saw and were aghast with shock.

"T-That's you!" Jokey said, "This is so not funny!"

Smurfette wanted to cry for herself but she held her tounge. Calming herself she soon turned her attention back to the baby who was now fast asleep in her arms.

"This is all very strange. The time crystals never had the power to do this before. Why did it send us here?" Papa thought to himself. He counted the other seventeen smurfs just to be sure they were all together. Seeing that they were safe he got to the matter at hand.

"Clumsy, Brainy!" he called out. "See if you can find any food in the forest that's salvageable. It looks like it's going to be our job to put some semblance into this destroyed village again."

"Yes, Papa Smurf!" they said.

Looking around he spotted his laboratory which also doubled as his house. He realized that it wasn't his of course but to another Papa Smurf who didn't seem to be around for some unknown reason. Of all the houses that were wrecked this Papa's double was nearly untouched as if wrapped in a bubble.

Everything inside was as tight a smurf inside. The books were lined in place and the potions were still stimmering and brewing. A page was open in one of the spell books. It was for Invisiblity. In another spot on the table was a journal left opened as well. He knew it was wrong to peek into other people's property but since the doppleganger was essentially himself he read the open page.

"It seems we are at our last days on this planet. War has broken out all over the area in Smurfland. The humans have decided to encroach on our territory even further. The King who used to live here has long since died and so we are vulnerable again. The old magic ways have been replaced by new methods more sinister than anything Gargamel our mortal enemy could've dreamed up. But he also is long dead and forgotten. There was a rumor we heard that he left and sired another son and in turn that son also took up magic. After many long years I was told by one of our smurfs that another Gargamel came out of the wood work but this one didn't have the black heart his ancestors did. We didn't want to take any chances so we stayed far away from him and his science observatory on Mt. Smurf."

That was where the entry in the journal ended.

It seemed from the writing that this Papa Smurf was in a hurry to leave. Did he know what was going to happen to his village. And was this Descendent of Gargamel really the villian here?

He would find out soon enough. At that moment two eyes were spying him from a distance on Mt. Smurf. 


	2. Chapter 2

FOOTNOTE: I'm glad to see another Smurf liked the beginning of my story. Thank you, Raven's Child.

Now onto the story.

SMURFS: TIME SMURFED AGAIN PART 2

THE STORY SO FAR: Landing in an alternate time period. The Smurfs of Smurfland are horrified to see a village like theirs which has recently come under attack by mysterious culprits. Only one lone survivor is an alternate baby smurf. Papa Smurf begins searching for clues pointing to the other Papa Smurf who apparently has escaped the danger. Unbeknowst to him and the other smurfs, two eyes watch him from afar with great interest.

He had been staring at The Smurfs through binoculars for almost an hour. Dr. Gary Gargamel couldn't help but feel sorry for them. The descendent of the very cruel Gargamel couldn't help but feel this was his fault somehow. He had been contracted to help a country build weapons of war in the name of a deity who could not possibly exist but all the same this Gargamel felt as if he was following in the footsteps of his ancestor from The Middle Ages. He took no joy in that thought.

For years The Gargamel family had used their wizardry to do heinous things for their own ends. Every time they got closer to realizing their dream it all got botched up in their hands by virtue that they were all so greedy in one way or another. Then there were The Smurfs who had done nothing but believe that a helping hand was all it took to be at peace. Dr. Gargamel realized as a young boy that magic was not the answer or the Be-All, End-All solution to Man's ill. So he turned to Science and Technology instead hoping that he would succeed where they had failed. But a company called Balthazar Corp enlisted his aid in producing bombs the size of grenades. It was a strange request but he did what he was told without question.

"These other smurfs are not from around here.," Dr. Gargamel thought aloud. "And those crystals that this other Papa Smurf was carrying in the pouch after he went into his Double's Lab. Could this be a way out of my solution?" he asked himself.

"It would require I catch one of the Smurfs in that village and have him show me the secret of those crystals. But no. I can't do that. I swore I would never follow in my Ancestor's footsteps," he chided himself for thinking such a thing.

Still he had to know.

It had been a day since the disaster took place. The dead were now buried in a clearing near the village square and all grieved for the lost smurfs who gave their lives in the pursuit of happiness and friendship. They never knew what hit them.

"I HATE funerals," Grouchy said between tears.  
"Me too. Whoever did this is going to get their smurf kicked sevens Smurfs to Sunday!" Hefty said in anger.

Papa Smurf did not attend the funeral but he chose to grieve in his own way. But there was little time to feel bitter over what appeared to be an even bigger mystery. The journal of The Papa Smurf double was written in haste. The last words were scrawled off a side of the page with a giant ink blot as if someone had grabbed him in mid-sentence.

He made a decision right then and there. If he and the others got back to their own time they would have to make changes in the way they had always lived. Papa knew they had many enemies and if he knew anything since their existence that they would have to find a way to protect themselves even further.

Stepping outside into the night. He took off for the village square where the others were still grieving.

"My little Smurfs!" he said standing on a mushroom. "We must find the one responsible for this incident. "All our lives we've been on the defensive with many humans to aid us. We've always reacted to the enemy's smurfnanigans. For those who were smurfed. It's time we took back the Smurfland forest in this world."

"But what about getting back to our own time, Papa?" Handy asked.  
"It will have to wait for now. It seems we have a destiny to smurf. Will you help me?"

All the present smurfs agreed. "For smurfdom!" they shouted.

Suddenly a shadowed loomed over them from above. It only took a minute to recognize who the person's shadow was.

"GARGAMEL!"

TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Smurfs, They are the property of Studio Peyo. This is just my version of them for my own amusement and pleasure.

This story takes place in The Hanna-Barbera Smurfs Season Nine universe. 

SMURFS: TIME SMURFED AGAIN Part 3 By Steven "Swarlock" Acevedo

THE STORY SO FAR: Gargamel's Descendent sees The Alternate Smurfs holding a funeral for 99 smurfs and notices Papa Smurf's time crystals in a pouch. He can no longer work for the company that was using grenades for war. Meanwhile Papa Smurf makes a decision that they should avenge the lost souls who only wanted a peaceful co-existant with humans. Then Dr. Gargamel appears before them.

"Run my little smurfs!" Papa Smurfs hollered. He then took back his words. "Hold your smurfs!" "Wait!" Dr. Gargamel insisted, "I want to help"  
"Were you the one who bombed this village?" Brainy asked "Because if you did, you're still the meanest wizard in the world, Gargamel and it was mean of you to inflict such smurf to our kind. You're the most digusting, vile"  
"Brainy," Papa Smurf responded trying to get him to stop.  
"Wicked"  
"Brainy"  
"Smurfpulsive"  
"BRAINY! ENOUGH"  
"Sorry, Papa Smurf. You know how carried away I get when I'm like this," Brainy said flustered.  
"I know, Brainy," Papa sighed exasperated by Brainy's outburst.

"Does he always act this way?" Dr. Gargamel asked curiously.  
"Only when strangers are nearby," Hefty replied, "Don't mind him. We usually never do"  
Brainy had a hurt look on his face after Hefty's insult.

"You said you wanted to help...er"  
"Dr., Gary Gargamel. Pleased to make your acquiantance. I'm sorry it couldn't be under more pleasant circumstances," he said now staring at the tombstones outside the village square.  
"Do you know anything about what happened before the attack"  
Papa asked.  
"Not much to be honest. I was doing some mathematical equations when I heard the bombs dropping in the forest. The next thing I knew the area was burning"  
"Hmmm. Very curious, " Papa thought. "Did you know anything about my double? The other Papa Smurf?" "Only that he kept to himself most of the time. He never spoke to the other late smurfs," Dr. Gargamel replied. "How could you know this?" Grandpa asked puzzled.  
"He was the only one who confided in me. He told me he banned the other smurfs from coming up here. "  
"But is he here now?" Papa was very suspicous.  
"No. He isn't. If you're thinking I kidnapped him." Dr. Gargamel said now looking very nervous. The other smurfs suddenly became very hostile and vocal at the same time.  
"Brainy's right. You're as bad as The Pappy Gargamel in our own time," Sassette hollered.  
"Liar!" Jokey snarled.  
"I HATE liars"  
"Quiet!" Papa Smurf yelled. "I'm ashamed of all of you. Didn't Grandpa and I teach you anysmurf about treating others as innocent until proven guilty?" he continued.  
Everyone bent their heads down in shame.  
"You're right, Papa", Greedy said gulping down a smurfberry cake.  
After a few minutes of silence Dr. Gargamel spoke up. "I've given the matter much thought, Papa Smurf. If you give me the journal the other Papa Smurf had I could run some tests on the fingerprints to see who kidnapped him and"  
Then he saw from the corner of his eye a flashing light from the other side of Mt. Smurf. Papa Smurf saw the same thing.  
"S...O...S"  
"That has to be the brightest light I've ever seen," Smurfette said.  
"It is. It's called a flashfight. And it's signaling in morse code," Dr. Gargamel explained.  
"Sort of like sending smoke signals," Papa Smurf surmised.  
"Correct Papa Smurf," Dr. Gargamel answered.

The flashing stopped for a moment then started again.

"If you want to see Papa Smurf again. Meet me at Balthazar Corporation due south of here. Signed Balthazar."

"It could be a trap, Papa," Grandpa said worriedly.  
"I realize that. But it looks as if we have no choice," he replied.  
"But it's dark out there, Papa Smurf. We'll never get there in time," Smurfette countered.  
"I know of a way," Dr. Gargamel said.  
"The rest of the Smurfs continue with the repairs to the village. Hefty and Handy, Come with me," Papa shouted.  
"What about me, Papa Smurf" Brainy asked.  
"Stay here and care for the Baby Smurfs and The Smurflings"  
"But Papa, You might need somebody brilliant to come up with a clever plan to help you in your time of need. It's all in my book called How To Conquer Strange Villians: The Brainy Smurf Way," he announced proudly,  
"I don't think your book will be required, Brainy. Stay here and do as you are told," Papa said looking annoyed.  
"Yes, Papa Smurf," Brainy obeyed looking dejected.  
He and the remaining smurfs watched the search party go off to meet this alternate Balthazar. "A fine thing. I could help him so much on this mission," Brainy pouted.  
"Oh, yeah! Like you helped him when he lost the glow of his patience. You're smurfed off easy after we left The Land Of The Toros," Snappy told him.  
"Humph!" was all Brainy could say.

To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Smurfs, They are the property of Studio Peyo. This is just my version of them for my own amusement and pleasure.

This story takes place in The Hanna-Barbera Smurfs Season Nine universe. 

SMURFS: TIME SMURFED AGAIN PART 4 by Steven "Swarlock" Acevedo

THE STORY SO FAR: Papa Smurf convinces the other smurfs to help him take back The Smurfland Forest from The Balthazar Corporation, a known supplier of weapons of war. Dr. Gargamel wants to help after the Double Papa Smurf goes missing. It doesn't take them long to realize that The Other Papa has been smurfnapped by someone from the corporation. Seeing a flashlight in Morse code. They go off to investigate.

Papa, Handy, Hefty, Smurfette and Dr. Gargamel pile into his helicopter at break neck speed. Once in the air they formulate a plan to rescue the other Papa Smurf.

"Wow! We're really high up," Handy said.  
"Yeah! REALLY high up," Hefty said almost wishing he were back on the ground. He was the bravest and strongest of all the smurfs, but he had a fear of heights which he was ashamed of. Remembering his adventure when he and Grandpa and the others went on that Smurfquest to gather the four elements for The Smurfs' long lifestone, He had to get the element of Wind in a bottle from The North Wind's tower and the horn at the bottom was very very deep. But he hunkered over and caught the air. This was entirely different.

"Have courage, Hefty," Papa Smurf said. "We're almost there."

Moments later the copter landed on top of The Balthazar Corporation building. The structure was imposing and scary looking.

"Maybe we should go back. That Flashlight thing as you call it stopped once we got here," Hefty said nervously.  
"No. We keep going. This started because of a mistake I made. Now I have to finish it," Dr. Gargamel said sternly.  
"How so, Gary?" Smurfette said. "You did nothing"  
"And that was the problem. Smurfette. I did nothing to prevent this. I got so caught up in my scientific research that I forgot there was a world out there. I spent so much time gathering samples that I didn't think of where I was. You see, Balthzar is also my"  
"Godfather!" The Smurfs all said together.  
"Don't look so surprised, Dr. Garmagel. Where we come from we have a Balthzar too, along with a Gargamel as well. Unlike you he is every bit the terrible wizard you're ancestor was," Papa Smurf said calmly. "There's a flight of stairs going down this way," Handy said. They along with Dr. Gary Gargamel went down to the sub basement of the building where the main factory was.  
"Explain to us again what our plan of defense will be Doctor," Papa Smurf said to the scientist.  
"We're looking for the small airplanes that destroyed Smurf Village. If we find them we can put a monkey wrench into the works so they will be useless. According to the notes from the other Papa Smurf's journal you read he mentioned that they appeared and disappeared in a flash. No flying machine can be that fast unless Balthazar created something lethal without the use of technology. So he must've used some other source to create the missiles for those planes," he explained to Papa.

"Magic!" Papa surmised. 

"That's not good," Gary responded now looking worried. "My family was destroyed by using The Black Arts. It brought them ruin. Every time they used it unpredictable things would happen"  
"This is very serious," Papa said to him and the other Smurfs. "I have a feeling your Godfather is going to get us and my other little smurfs in trouble."

"PAPA SMURF!" Hefty shouted.  
"Quiet," Gary whispered. "even the walls in this factory have ears." He pointed to a video security camera above them.  
"But I found the room where these flying machines are," Hefty whispered back.

Stepping in quietly, the look of horror enveloped over took all of them. Thousands upon thousands of mini magic planes were lined up on the left and right sides of the main chamber. Some of them had their cargo hatch doors opened. Inside there were tube vials in the shape of missiles filled with a green glowing substance in them.

"Great Smurf!" Papa thought.

And something else caught their attention. A huge missile --- with The other Papa Smurf strapped at the top.

To be continued 


	5. Chapter 5

SMURFS: TIME SMURFED AGAIN: PART FIVE By Steven "Swarlock" Acevedo

THE STORY SO FAR: Papa, Handy, Hefty, Smurfette and Gargamel's scientist descendent Gary sneak into the heart of Balthazar Corporation where the magic planes were. Only to find a Papa Smurf strapped to the top of a giant magic missile.

" We'll get you down, Papa Smurf," Hefty said.  
Frantically The Smurfs began climbing the very large missile with the speed of a thousand road runners. Then they heard a rumbling sound beneath them.

"The rocket missile. It's getting ready to take off," Handy shouted.  
"Hang on, my friends. I've found the remote control to stop it," Gary Gargamel shouted to them. He pressed to the main button several times to undo the launch.  
"Oh no! It won't turn off!" he panicked.  
"Of course it won't you fool!" a booming voice roared. "Once the timer has been activated it won't go off"  
"Godfather!" Dr. Gargamel yelled.  
"Balthazar!" The Smurfs yelled as well. Even the Papa Smurf twins.

"The missile you are all on is being sent to the forest to destroy it for good. Did you honestly think I would keep it around? In case you hadn't heard there are stones beneath different parts of it. These stones are valuable because of their power to bend into the time stream. With it I can steal all the treasures of the centuries. That also includes the future." he told them all laughing maliciously afterwards.

"Stones?" The Papa Double snapped up his head in surprise. "So it's true. There's more than one smurf lifestone"  
"Smurf lifestone?" Now the others looked confused and stunned at the same time. The missile was shaking so violently that they held onto its outer casing with their life. "Countdown now activated!" said a voice from the control panel.  
"You can't do this, Godfather," The Good Gargamel cried out. "You'll ruin everything with your evil scheme"  
"Oh please! You're just as bad as your father was. Sniveling like a coward. You can't bring yourself to perform the slightest bit of sorcery because you deny it. If you want to be a true wizard, you take what you want without hesistation or guilt"  
"That's enough! I won't ever use magic and never will," he shouted now lunging at Balthazar.

In that instead Gargamel was frozen in a block of ice.

"GARGAMEL!" Smurfette sobbed.

The missile shout out into the sky and was headed for the forest and Smurf Village. Realizing they had to stop the problem now without their new friend they shimmied up to the cap of the missile.

"The red button is housed inside the top. We have to change the control so it lands in the far off ocean," Papa screamed over the deafening noise of the weapon.

Papa, Hefty, Handy and Smurfette etched closer to the main control button inside the rocket but they were losing oxygen fast as they sped upward into space.

"One...spell...should...save...our smurfs. Have...to...cast...cast..."

Papa fell unconscious as the missile traveled downward.

To be continued... 


	6. Chapter 6

SMURFS: TIME SMURFED AGAIN PART SIX By Steven "Swarlock" Acevedo

THE STORY SO FAR: Balthazar's plan to wipe out Smurfland Forest for the six magic smurf lifestones buried underneath the ground comes to fruition. In an attempt to save The Smurfs from their impending doom, The Good Gargamel tries to stop the missle but fails and is immediately turned into an ice statue by his Mad Godfather.

Meanwhile the missile rocket heads for the forest and village with the unconscious Papa and The Smurfs on it.

The roar of the rocket speeding downward could be heard in the vincinity of the almost rebuilt Smurf Village above.

"Look," shouted Greedy Smurf to the others. "No! No! No! It can't end like this," Brainy panicked.

It looked like it was going to be curtains for the time traveling smurfs. A loud terrifying whistling noise could be heard from the rocket.

"Now I smurf me down to sleep..." Lazy Smurf said fully awake.

Then silence. A long silence. Followed by the sound of magic tingling.

Opening their eyes they saw the two baby smurfs gently holding the missile in mid air with all their might.

"The babies, they have magic powers," Brainy and the others looked aghasted upon seeing this happen.

Papa Smurf, his double, Hefty, Handy and Smurfette snapped themselves awake on the rocket and were scrambling down it a few feet off the ground.

"Papa, The babies won't be able to hold it still for much longer," Smurfette spoke aloud.  
"Then we'd better do something about it and fast," Papa's double remarked.  
"We'll cast the spell together my double."

"Agreed. But first let's rescue our friend Gary Gargamel," they both agreed.

"Magic power, hear this please. Bring our wizard back with ease."

Back at Balthazar Corporation, Gargamel's Godfather yowled in anger and frustation.

"At least I have yo...What? No! It's not impossible!" His anger arosed to such a degree that he began shooting off magic sparks that made the missile vials shake violently in the planes. It caused them to go to a super charged nova level.

Having freed their friend with a quick teleportation spell, The Smurfs and Gargamel were transported into a green floating bubble high above the clouds seeing the carnage below.

They watched in silence as they saw a huge mushroom cloud cover half the sky from far away. The blast resulted in a earthquake that shook smurf village apart all over again and the forest too. The impact from the earthquake caused the rocket to explode as well.

"It's gone, The forest, the village, the g-graves," The Doppleganger Papa tearily. "All gone." Everyone bowed their heads for the disgrace done because of one man.

But Gary's Godfather was correct about one thing. The rainbow colored smurf long lifestones were uncovered in the massive blast. How it could help them now was anyone's guess now that Smurfland was gone for good.

To be continued... 


	7. Chapter 7

SMURFS: TIME SMURFED AGAIN PART SEVEN By Steven "Swarlock" Acevedo

THE STORY SO FAR: Witnessing the destruction of Smurf Village and Smurfland Forest for a second time, The Time Traveling Smurfs and The Alternate Papa Smurf, Baby Smurf and Good Gargamel bow their heads in shame for the evil Gary's Godfather had done in the name of greed.

Although the ground below them is a complete desert now, the resulting massive explosion has unearth the legendary Smurf Rainbow Lifestones.

It took nearly half a month for the radiation from the smoldering ground to cool down before The survivors could return to what has once been their home. Everything that Smurfland forest was had singe to the ground. Just a few barren burnt trees and lots and lots of rubble and grey dirt covered the earth. To be on the safe side both Papas cast a protection spell over the group that shimmered and glowed like a thousand night lights. Gargamel was the first to speak in a memorial service.

"And so it is with a heavy heart that this once plentiful land has been reverted back to its original state millions of years ago when the Earth was still new. Now this place is only a memory to all standing here. May Mother Nature and Father Time forgive us for not treating this world with the respect that was due it," he said mournfully.

"Let this be a final reminder to any other people who come here in the future. War no matter how romanticized it may seem can never undo the destruction around its wake for those still living in fear, guilt or sorrow for what has gone. But from the wastes we can rebuild, in reconstruction we shall move forward not in greater glory but one of peace."

Looking back one last time, Gargamel and the Smurfs took their leave of Smurfland for the very last time.

The next few days were busy as Gargamel and The Smurfs traveled into the neighboring city known as Hominbus a thousand miles away where a lawyer was waiting at the dock for them to arrive by boat. To the Time Traveling Smurfs this new alternate world they dropped into was far bigger than they had imagined. The city itself was an interesting contrast of Old and New World mixed together. Half had a medevil motif and the other half was planted firmly in the modern world. Places with the names of familar friends from their own time had them longing to return home as fast as they could. Right now however this took priority over their own needs.

"If only Dreamy could see this," Hefty said to the others while sitting in the big pouch Gargamel had slung on his back. He was taken aback by all that he saw but as afraid as he was, he decided not to be nearly as frightened as he was for everyone else's sake. If he had learn anything during their adventures, once you started on a quest you did not stop until it was over.

Arriving by nightfall they all checked into The Johan and Peewit Hotel where they would get a good night's rest and begin discussing what would be done after settling the affairs of Balthazar Corporation. There were still factory plants in some other parts of the world as Gargamel and The Smurfs found out later on.

Gargamel had other skills besides being a scientist and he decided now would be a good time to put them to good use. He stopped by the nearest tool store across from the hotel to get some wood, he then went across to the local toy store where he bought nineteen tiny doll houses for The Smurfs to temporarily move into. Both Papas magically turned them into Smurf houses along with the wood to be used as fences around their homes. Since no one had ever seen a Smurf he decided to say to anyone who came to his hotel room that he was a collector of Action figures and doll houses.

That night as everyone got settled in Gargamel told them about how things had changed in his world after the last king died.

"After the king was buried it was decided to keep parts of the old town as they were while other sections were later modified into the style you see now," he told them.

He paused for a minute to see what Smurfett, Handy, Clumsy and The Smurflings found so fascinating. It was The TV set on top of the dresser drawer.

"This reminds us of the time we had something called Mirror-Vision," Handy said to The Scientist. "A lot of what's on now is exactly what we did back then." "Unfortunately we hadn't counted on our Gargamel finding the magic glass that sent the signals out while Nat was telling everyone how to return to the village," Brainy chimed in.  
He still felt he owed a reprimand to the young smurfling for that incident. But he didn't come on the journey through time with the others.  
"You were the one who wanted to be a glory hog on the air, Brainy," Snappy snapped back.  
"That must've been an experience." Gargamel laughed at the thought.  
"Everyone threw their mirror vision sets out their windows when he began talking," Smurfette added to the conversation. At this point everyone laughed - except for Grouchy who didn't say anything and Brainy just felt a surge of indignation at the crack.

"Better get to sleep now, my friends, " Gargamel said. "We have a long journey back to find these lifestones." And they had the best night's rest in years.

The next morning they set off for the desert once known as Smurfland.

To be continued.. 


	8. Chapter 8

I'm glad everyone has enjoyed my story so far. This chapter took a long time to put down due to a situation that I'd rather not get into here. Suffice to say one of the time travel stories I was going to write called THE SMURFING TWENTIES has officially been canceled and will be replaced with another one shortly after this one is finished.

All other follow up tales will go as planned.

Thank you for your understanding.

SMURFS: TIME SMURFED AGAIN: PART EIGHT By Steven "swarlock" Acevedo

THE STORY SO FAR: After a memorial service for the vanquished Smurfland , The Smurfs and The Good Gargamel begin to settle affairs for the future now that the forest is gone. It's been decided that they will go back to the ruins of Smurfland forest to recover the smurf rainbow lifestones.

The day is hot and long as The Smurfs break up into several teams searching for the rainbow stones. Those objects when joined together with the proper spell can teleport anyone through the time stream. But there is an hidden surprise that will happen before long.

"So where do we begin," asked Vanity Smurf as he held up his mirror to see his adoring smile.  
"When you see one of the stones shining like its color. Bring it here to put in a circle in this grey spot on the ground," Papa Double answered.  
"Your Papa Smurf took Handy, Jokey, Smurfette and Grouchy to the south side of the desert. Brainy and Clumsy and The Baby Smurfs are in the North side, Snappy, Hefty, Painter and Grandpa went to the East and You, Sassette and I will look in The Western part."

"I hope we find them soon, Papa. Being out here in this ugliness is not good for my complexion.

"Suffering salamanders, Vanity. Don't you think about anything else?" Sassette cried out.

Papa Double just sighed as they began climbing up the remain of Mt. Smurf to get a better view.

Meanwhile in the Eastern part of the land, the smurfs were searching with the greatest urgency. There wasn't much of anything left where they were looking. Just mounds and mounds of sand and hollowed out tree trunks. Where the once graceful River Smurf stood was now as dry as a bone. In one spot were the remains of dead fish that were singed from the blast a few days before.

"I hate not being in what was Smurfland!" Grouchy complained as usual. Though Smurfette said nothing she couldn't agree more. "Here," she said to him, "Start digging with these pickaxes. We've got a lot of ground to cover"  
Grouchy had noticed that Smurfette had been undergoing a change since they arrived in this alternate world. She was less concerned about her problems and was getting more focused on getting things done. Handy seemed to appreciate that side of her more and more the longer they were here. "I hate what's happened to us. But I'm not giving up hope," he thought to himself. "Keep smurfing, gang. We'll find the stones yet," Handy said passing out two other pickaxes to Jokey and Painter. Grandpa and Papa was supervising the whole thing.

The Northern part was a little better off though as the explosion didn't do as much damage as The Smurfs originally thought. But all the same it felt strange being in a forest that wasn't there yet sadly lacking in places.

Putting the babies down for a moment , Brainy began thinking of where the lifestones could be. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice them crawling away.

Clumsy was trying to lift his pick axe from one of the rocks but somehow it got wedged into a crevice. With one mighty yank he and the axe went flying through the air at a fast rate.

"Clumsy!"

Brainy ran to where Clumsy had fallen still clutching the axe he had in his hands hanging upside down. The ground opened up all of a sudden and he fell in.

"HELP!" he bellowed.

"I've got you, Clumsy," Brainy yelled as he grabbed Clumsy's feet and dragged him upward from the hole that opened up. As he looked downward he saw a bright red glow, then a yellow one, and a green one.

"The rainbow lifestones! Clumsy you found them," Brainy shouted excitedly. "Ah did? Uh...Yeah. I Did!" Clumsy had a big grin on his face. Brainy had an even bigger smile but only for a moment.

"The Smurf Babies. They're gone again!" Brainy began to panic.

"There they are," Clumsy shouted as he pointed in the direction where they were both sitting happily playing Smurfy Cake.

Then Brainy and Clumsy's eyes grew wide seeing the babies wiggle their hands as another stone rose out of the ground, then another and another and another.

"They found the other rainbow lifestones," Brainy said in awe.

"But where's the blue one?"

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

TIME SMURFED AGAIN PART NINE By Steven "Swarlock" Acevedo 

THE STORY SO FAR: The Smurfs split up in search of the rainbow lifestones and find all of them except the original blue one.

All the stones except the blue one are put down on the hard grey ground in an almost perfect circle. The Good Gargamel, Papa Double and the time traveling smurfs all looked at each other with a mix of hope and trepidation in their eyes. If they could find the blue smurf lifestone all would be complete.

"I don't think we're going to find it here, my friends," Good Gargamel said sadly.  
"We've searched everywhere. "

"I'm afraid it's hopeless," The Time Traveling Papa Smurf agreed miserably.

"Awww, shucks! Well, At least I have this rock to add to my collection," Clumsy said.

All eyes gasped at what Clumsy was holding in his hands.

"Clumsy! You found the blue smurf lifestone," Papa Smurf said happily.  
"Oh this? I had it the minute we arrived here a few days ago, Papa."  
"You mean to tell us YOU had this all the time, Clumsy?" Brainy said exasperated.  
"You could've saved us the trouble of having to smurf all over this rubble. Can you believe this? He actually never showed this until..."

Brainy was thrown into the remains of the once Great Oak.

When he got back down. He saw that all the stones were placed in a circle on the ground.

Both Baby Smurfs clapped with delight at seeing the pretty colors of the stones. So much that they suddenly rose all of them up in the air. Everyone was astonished at what they were doing. The stones took on a rainbow aura and began spinning faster and faster in the air. It looked like the time tornado The Time Traveling Smurfs see while spinning through the ages.

Then a great flash of light shot out from the blue lifestone. It was intense and everyone had to cover their eyes. It seemed to last for hours. But it was only mere seconds. When the light show ended. Papa and the others all gasped.

Before them stood an all new even better Smurfland Forest.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**TIME SMURFED AGAIN PART NINE**

**By Steven "Swarlock" Acevedo**

**THE STORY SO FAR: Through "Clumsy" luck. One of the Smurfs has the blue Smurf lifestone which he intended to take back with him in time. Now that the Rainbow lifestones has restored Smurfland Forest better than ever only one thing is missing.**

**More Smurfs.**

**Smurfland Forest is alive and well again. Although a lot of the old places that made it special the first time around were gone. New life reaffirmed itself with the arrival of new animals who came from all over the world. They would be the primary Residents of this new furtile land.**

**The Smurfs and The Good Gargamel celebrated the occasion with a big party and invited everyone from the nearby town to join in the festivities. By nightfall and into the early dawn they laughed, drank and sang to their hearts' content. Then by noon the following day plans were set in motion to make the forest complete.**

**"Then it's decided," Dr Gargamel proclaimed. "Papa Smurf and I will jointly be The Guardians of this new forest and protect it from others who would ravage it again."**

**"It's too bad there aren't any more Smurfs in this forest to help you with the task," ****Time Traveling Papa said.**

**"I thought about that," The Good Doctor told him. "So I went back to my lab and rummaged through my attic and came across this."**

**All The Smurfs gasped when they saw what he had in his hand.**

**"Is that what I think it is?" Hefty asked.**

**In his hand was a page from this world's Evil Gargamel's spell book. It was the original ****spell that his ancestor used to create Smurfette's double. **

**"After my experience with magic these last few days I've made a conscious decision to combine my scientific knowledge with this spell. It's the only way I can think of to redeem the failings of my ancestors all those years ago. I burned the original book yesterday so I wouldn't be tempted to use it the way they did."**

**He then brought out a big container of clay that was gathered after the party had ended and placed it into a glass vat. Opening it up he then added one extra ingredient to ****the mixture. This was the one thing that Dr. Gargamel's evil ancestor purposely left out of the spell. It added the element of nature into anything inanimate when done correctly.**

**"The pink liquid in this beaker was squeezed from some mushrooms that had leftover residue from the rainbow stones. When I pour this into the clay it will make the mixture impervious to anything that can withstand it. I call Chemical I. The I stands for Immortality. Ready Papa Smurf?"**

**"All set," Papa responded.**

**"Magic mixture and science grand, Turn clay into Smurfs and before us stand." Papa Double chanted.**

**A blue glow covered the clay and then rose into bodily shapes. First came the Male Smurfs. Then what followed surprised everyone - even Smurfette and Sassette.**

**There were 100 smurfs and 100 smurfettes. **

**To be continued... **


	11. Chapter 11

**SMURFS: TIME SMURFED AGAIN – THE CONCLUSION**

**By Steven Acevedo**

**THE STORY SO FAR: With the forest revitalized, it's agreed by Dr. Gargamel and Papa Smurf's double to be guardians of the newly created Smurfland. It's also through a quirk of fate that The Good Scientist finds the Clay formula that his ancestor used to created Smurfette. Mixing in the residued powder left over from the magic fallout into some mushrooms. He spent the early morning converting it into a liquid he dubbed Chemical I.**

**Pouring it over the blue clay it morphed into the shapes of a hundred smurfs – and a hundred smurfettes.**

**And there stood a hundred Smurfettes. Each one possessing something unique and different about them. They were a lighter blue color than the male smurfs who stood opposite them but that was not of any real importance. They were here and were ready to began a new life in a world that was starting to get its bearings back.**

"**Welcome to the World my new Smurfs," Papa Double said happily. "It's nice to have you be a part of our family in Smurfland Forest." **

**The Time Traveling Smurfs were awestruck by how many of them looked like the ones they left beind in the village where they came from. Among them included Scaredy, Tuffy, Weepy, Scour and Golfer. There was even another Grandpa in the bunch and two very familiar Smurflings as their older selves. Then there were new ones who also caught their attention. **

**One smurf wearing a smurf cap with a four leaf clover in it stepped up to greet them. "Hi, My name is Lucky Smurf. I can say without a smurf that being alive is the luckiest day of my smurf." **

"**Nice to meet you Lucky," Hefty said shaking his hand.**

**Another smurf stepped up with a rain cloud over his head. "Hi there, Smurfs.**

**Oh woe as me. Why did this cloud have to be over my head on this of all days?"**

**I feel terrible!" he said. **

"**I HATE terrible days too!" Grouchy complained. It was odd how similar Grouchy and this other smurf were but with one difference. He was more depressed than grouchy. As a matter of fact he was downright gloomy. **

"**That's Gloomy Smurf for you. He never looks on the bright side of things." another Smurf piped in. "You can call me Cheerful Smurf." He said to Handy, Hefty and the others. **

"**Feh!" another smurf snorted. "Only you could be so Goody Goody. Me I get to the root of the matter and shake things up a bit." This smurf wore a leather jacket and **

**looked like a hood. "Call me Rebel Smurf. I'm always going against the grain of Smurfdom and speak my mind."**

"**You stop that nonsense, Rebel Smurf," he snapped. "I swear I don't know what I'm going to do with you and your unsmurfy attitude now that we'll be staying here a smurf."**

"**Nag! Nag! Nag! I can see your going to be a bundle of laughs, Nagger," Rebel said **

**and then turned away. He turned around and saw the most beautiful Smurfette he had ever seen. She wore a leather jacket like his but wore a pink hat instead of a **

**white one. "Where have you been all my short smurf life, Babe?"**

**She body slammed him in front of the other smurfs.**

"**Try another line that like that and you'll wind up back into clay," she said.**

"**Sorry about that, folks. I get riled up when I think I'm being taken advantaged of."**

**But you do look kind of cute though." She said to Rebel. **

"**You're a tough little lady," Rebel said to Toughette. "Maybe we can go out sometime after we've settled in here."**

"**We'll see," she said.**

**Other introductions were quickly made with the other Smurfettes and Smurfs.This included, Brainette, Baby Babette, Hippette who wore beads and had psychedelic colored hair as well as Nanny Smurf and Mama Smurf.**

**By the afternoon everyone had settled into their new homes. A few differences were also made in the village as with everything else. There were brighter light fixtures put in and a small rectangular building with an antenna tower on top. This would be the new radio station K-SMURF run jointly by Rocker and Deejay Smurf.**

**The Time Traveling Smurfs were happy to see this world rise out of the old one.**

**But as all things it brought a bit of melancholy to some of them. "I guess our job is finished here, my little smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "I believe it's time we took our leave and go back to our own time."**

**Without hesistation they said their farewells and left the village for the spot of the Great Oak Tree that now was placed near the village a few miles away where they originally landed. **

"**I can't wait to smurf to our own world and own time," Snappy said excitedly.**

"**I hope this time we get there in one piece," Handy chimed in.**

**The crystals were assembled in a different way than the last time and all seemed ready to cast off when Papa Smurf saw another shadow looming over him. Turning around he saw Dr. Gargamel.**

"**And you were going to leave without saying Goodbye to me?" he smiled down at them.**

**Papa Smurf was a little flustered by his appearance. But it changed to a genuine smile as he shook The Good Doctor's hand.**

"**Thank you, Papa Smurf. Without your help with the others this miracle would not have been possible," he said to the white bearded smurf. "We are forever in your debt."**

"**It's nice to finally meet a Gargamel that didn't want to eat us or make us into gold," he responded.**

**Dr. Gary Gargamel laughed at that. "I can't say I blane you for thinking that," he said to him. "I'm happy we met. And I wish you well on your journey home. Oh yes. Your double requested I give you this as a Going Away present. He pulled out of his left pocket a tiny scroll with a picture attached to it. It was a color photo taken by Shutterbug Smurf with his new instant camera. In it were all two hundred Smurfs and Smurfettes and Dr. Gargamel in front of The Town Square.**

"**Something to remember us by," he said.**

"**Thank you," was all he could say.**

**Dr. Gargamel took his leave and went back to his lab which was now closer to the **

**New Smurfland Forest below.**

**Papa Smurf turned to face his fellow smurfs and he put in the last piece of the crystal into place. It took a few minutes for all the individual pieces to light up for the big send off.**

"**What was on the scroll that was attached to the photo, Papa Smurf," Smurfette asked as the wind began picking up around them.**

"**Some Words Of Wisdom that will be very important to our world when we get home," he told her. **

**Then the rainbow colored time tornado began to spin them out of sight and into the great unknown.**


End file.
